VOY Season 1 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2371 | cover2 = VOY DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = VOY slimpack season one.jpg | menu = VOY season 1 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Voyager – Season One is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' first season. The DVD set includes special features and all episodes are presented in 5.1 Surround Sound format. Episodes Special Features * Braving the Unknown: Season One ::A 10 minute look at the early development of the series and the challenges the series faced, featuring interviews with the series creators Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor (1994). * Voyager Time Capsule: Kathryn Janeway ::A 15 minute look at the history of Kate Mulgrew (interviews from , , and ), outtakes, rehearsals, and a discussion of the character's arc over the course of the show. This special feature also includes behind-the-scenes material from Ethan Phillips and Rick Kolbe. * The First Captain: Bujold ::8 minutes of footage shot while Geneviève Bujold played the part of Janeway, including an interview with Rick Berman. * Cast Reflections: Season One ::An 8 minute look at the cast members' reflections on joining the Star Trek universe, including interviews with Kate Mulgrew (1994), Roxann Dawson (2001), Robert Beltran (2001), Tim Russ (2001), Ethan Phillips (2001), Jennifer Lien (1994), Robert Picardo (2001), Robert Duncan McNeill (2001), Garrett Wang (2001), and Armin Shimerman (2003). * Red Alert: Visual Effects Season One ::A 10 minute piece covering some of the special effects and shooting tricks during the season, including challenges during the pilot, the miniature ship used, and the "Caretaker" character. Interviewees: Dan Curry (segments from 1994 and 2003) and David Stipes (1994). * Real Science with André Bormanis ::A 9 minute piece discussing time travel, wormholes, and radiation in the real world. * Launching Voyager on the Web ::A 6 minute look at how Voyager used the web during its initial launch and how the webpage grew over the course of the show. The feature includes an interview with former StarTrek.com supervising producer Marc Wade. * On location with the Kazons ::5 minutes in the desert, showing how a Star Trek show is shot, including interviews with David Livingston and Winrich Kolbe. * Star Trek: The Experience ::A 16 minute introduction of the locations, the staff, and the events of the attraction, located at the Las Vegas Hilton. * Photo gallery * DVD Trailer * DVD Trailer * Lost Transmissions from the Delta Quadrant (aka "Easter eggs") ::About 5 minutes worth of interviews are "hidden" on the special features menu screens. With interviews of Vaughn Armstrong about his role as Telek R'Mor, Brannon Braga about , Michael Piller about Janeway's hairstyle, and Kate Mulgrew about her role in . * Bonus Episodes ::In the original Region 2 UK release with the red plastic casing, an extra 6th disc is included that contains two episodes from , and . This disc was also included in The Full Journey UK release. Bonus DVD Region 1 DVD sets sold through the retail chain store Best Buy included, as a "retailer exclusive", a bonus disc with additional featurettes which were not included on the regularly sold Region 1 DVD sets, but which were standard on the Region 2 sets. 3}} For this season release it concerned, * "Star Trek: The Experience" |next=VOY Season 2 DVD}} de:VOY DVD-Box Staffel 1 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 1 (ДВД)